What We Become/Issue 9
Adam had awoken the next morning on the comfortable bed inside the furniture store. He forget where exactly he was for a moment and then remembered the group breaking into the Hillridge Mall. He yawned and rubbed his eyes before getting up and walking around. Everyone was awake with the exception of Autumn, James and Lilly. Adam stared at the sleeping Autumn and smiled. He felt something inside, something he hadn't felt since the last moments he spent with his fiancee Heather. Adam walked over to Kenneth. Jack and Victoria we're sitting beside him playing a boardgame and giggling. "Hey kid's having fun?" Adam asked them. "Yeah!" They both shouted in unison. "Hey Kenneth, how you holding up?" Adam asked turning his attention to Kenneth. "Good, good. I feel better now since that dreadful day...but Jack's all I got now" Kenneth replied. "Yeah..." ' '"Adam could I ask you a serious question?" Kenneth asked him. "Yeah sure. What is it?" Adam replied curious as to what the question would be. "If something we're to happen to me, would you look after my son?" "Of course I would, you don't have a thing to worry about " Adam replied. "Thanks" "No problem, I'm going to check on the others. I'll be back" Adam walked over the other adults chatting away. Carley and Kevin walked over to Adam. "Coffee dear?" Carley asked him while holding out a cup of coffee. "Yes, thank you" Adam said as he accepted the cup of coffee. "I got to say, I really like it here. I think we can stay here for...I don't know, forever" Kevin told Adam. "Yeah I guess your right..." Adam said trialing off. "Don't worry man, once we get settled in we can go find your friend and bring him here" "Sure thing, anyways where did you get the coffee?" Adam replied. "Well me and Kevin went for a walk around and we found some coffee up in one of the restaurants upstairs in the food court" "The food court? You didn't happen to see anything weird up there?" "No why?" "Well I went for a walk last night and ran across James and Lilly. James claimed he saw a shadow moving again. He could be seeing things or someone else or a group could be hiding out in here as well" "Seems plausible, maybe we'll go for a walk around. We need to get acquainted with our new home anyways" Kevin replied. "Alright we'll tell everyone when the others wake up" Just then Autumn woke up and Adam walked over after grabbing another cup of coffee. "Coffee?" Adam asked. "Yes, thanks" Autumn replied flashing a radiant smile. "Sleep well?" ' '"Yeah for sure. Best sleep I've had in days, and it's definitely way better then sleeping in Frank's car" "Who the hell are you?" Tyler's voice was heard through the furniture store. Everyone got up and followed Tyler's voice to the front entrance of the furniture store where he was pointing his gun at four men dressed in mall security clothes. "Whoa, whoa put the gun down pal, we're friendly. Besides we got guns to" The leader said. "He's right, put the gun down for now" Adam said as he stepped beside Tyler. "So I assume your security guards for this mall and hid here when the outbreak happened?" Adam asked turning his attention to the Guards. "Yup that's right, name's Heath" said the leader offering his hand. Adam shook it. "The tall skinny one is Jason, the short one is Terry and fatass is Hayden". "Hey eat me Heath" Hayden said with a look of displeasure at being called a fatass because of his enormous size. "Maybe some day I will, heh...anyways you folks taking refugee in here?" Heath asked. "Yeah, if that's alright with you Heath" Adam replied. "Of course it is, hell we could fit 30% of the population of Ottawa in here. There's enough food in this place that could last us for years" "Thanks" "No problem, anyways you folks are probably just getting settled in so we'll leave you to it. If you need anything just ask us, we don't bite. We'll be up in the food court which is where we set up in the covenience store across from the restaurants" Heath said as he turned around and walked away with the other guards and waved goodbye. "Well they seem like nice people" said Mary smiling. "Maybe a little to nice if you ask me" Tyler said narrowing his eyes at the guards walking away. "What do you mean?" Mary asked. "They seem a little to happy considering everything that's going on" Tyler replied. "I see your point, but they seem ok for now. Beside we'll keep a look out" Adam tells Tyler and the group. "Ehh...they seem ok to me, but I agree it would be best to keep a look out for now" said James from behind them as he walked up. Later that night, brothers Frank and Samuel sat beside each other talking. ' '"I think we should just leave, we would be much better off back at our farm" Samuel tells his brother, once again skeptical of newcomers. "We can't Samuel..." "Why the hell not??" "Look, safety in numbers as I told you before. We can return to the farm one day, but not anytime soon. Besides these people are great and I think Autumn has a crush..." Frank said the last part smirking as he looked over at Adam and Autumn talking away, "I hope Autumn doesn't get to attached to him, she's like a sister to us and I don't want him to hurt her..." "He won't Samuel and honestly you need to learn to trust people, I know you had a hard time trusting people after Dad use to beat us when we we're kids..." "Let's not bring that up..." said Samuel with sorrow in his voice. "Alright, I'm sorry...but please Samuel learn to put your trust in other people. Look at it like we're apart of a big family being with these people" "Yeah I guess your right" Melissa sat in the corner ignoring the group again. She kept to herself most of the time. "I'm worried about her" Carley said to Tyler and Mary. "We all are" Tyler replied. "I think it would be good to give her some space for now" Mary told them. "Yeah I guess your right" Melissa wasn't oblivious. She could here them talking about her but she ignored them. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Terry, one of the mall security guards snuck off to a pad locked bathroom. He unlocked the door and went inside and walked around the corner to a woman bound and gagged in the corner. Terry smiled maliciously at her, but the woman didn't look afraid. She had a look of deep loathing on her face. "Well well Melanie, we're going to have some fun again..." Melanie kicked Terry as he approached. "Oh, ho ho, fiesty are we?" Melanie got angrier but she couldn't do anything tied up. Terry continued to smile maliciously at her and approached her again. 'Credits' *'Adam Greene' *'Kenneth Marsh' *'Jack Marsh' *'James' *'Lilly' *'Tyler' *'Mary' *'Melissa' *'Kevin' *'Carley' *'Victoria' *'Frank' *'Autumn' *'Samuel' *'Heath' *'Jason' *'Terry' *'Hayden' *'Melanie' ______________________________________________________________________________________________ 'Click Here to Read Issue #10.' Category:Issues